Green Light
by lovelyorbit
Summary: Padmé's life changed when he left, and when she had grown used to it, he's came back into their town again, and that means he's back in her life again (Modern AU) (Edited)


**Edit: So, I've taken down this story to edit it. I know it's a bit weak at the end, I wasn't thinking properly about it. I've changed a few things because I got a few reviews talking about its ending, including a comment I was slightly offended by. It's based on Green Light by Lorde, I am absolutely loving her new album! Please review if you liked this story, and let me know if you like Lorde too :)**

Padmé puts a final dabble of powder onto her face before putting it away in the glovebox of Dormé's car and exiting it. Her car had broken down and was now sitting in the garage because she couldn't be bothered to take it down to the car repairs. Dormé lived with her and she had offered her car for Padmé's own use. Even when she was just going down to the local bar of their smallish town for a drink. Every little once in while, though not much, she just needed a drink and a break; the local bar was perfect for that.

It wasn't much of a bar, it was more of a pub, where people caught up and had drinks on Friday nights, you'd never meet anyone new, the town was small and practically everyone knew everyone. Padmé could just sit down at any table, and she'd be able to strike up a conversation. Not that she'd do that, though. She may know everyone, but she wasn't comfortable to talk to everyone.

She sits down at one of the benches, a small Chinese lantern hanging over the top of her head. It was light, but still dim around the place. She orders a drink and opens up her laptop to do some work. She was one of the only lawyers in town, and she had an important case coming soon which would be held in another town. She liked her job, it was what she had wanted to be ever since she was about fourteen.

That's when she sees him. _Him_. She hears laughter coming through the door, a laugh she knew too well. He enters the bar with Obi-Wan, Satine and Ahsoka. Her old friends, a remnant of her old life. His hair was longer, his face was more tanned, his body was more buff, he had a scar down the side of eye, but his blue eyes still sparkled the same way. He wore more black, a tattoo was on his left arm. She was still friends with Satine, they occasionally worked with or against each other, both being lawyers. But that was years ago when they had been closer friends, and while her, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were friends years ago, they had been his friends. After everything, they had just drifted away.

Padmé knew that he was back in town, it had been the gossip of the town, they had told her to do something, rekindle their friendship, rekindle their love, but she couldn't do that. He had hurt her, like a knife in the back, and she couldn't forgive him that easy. He had left her, ran away like he was selfish. He wasn't a selfish person, that wasn't him, something had changed. He had been in town for months, and had already started a car repair place.

She looks away before they notice her.

During the night that she was at the bar, she had looked over at the group several times.

Ahsoka looked older, maybe she had more makeup on, maybe she had grown up, maybe it had been longer than she was thought it was the last time she saw her properly. Her hair was still platinum blonde, no roots showing at all, the bright blue streaks still in there too. She was as tanned as she always was, her lips were a darker colour from her dark lipstick. Her makeup was heavier than it used to be, too heavy for a young woman like her. What looked like layers of mascara coated her eyes, smokey eyeshadow gracing her eyelids. What grade was she in again at school? Padmé couldn't remember. Maybe she had graduated already. Her laughs were loud and her dark red dress was short. It was a halter dress, Padmé never understood the appeal of them.

Satire had shorter hair, her crystal blue eyes were just as vibrant as they were last time she saw her in the Town Hall. She wore a modest length blue dress, and her makeup contoured her high cheekbones. Obi-Wan had an arm around her, and she noticed a ring around her finger. He must've proposed to her, then. Obi-Wan wore the same clothes as he used to, he was still the same old Mr. Kenobi.

Padmé looks at her own clothes, had she changed as much as them? She wore a simple white dress, that hung loose on her body. She wore simple sandals with small heels and her hair was up in a ponytail.

What had happened to change them all so much?

Was it just time and the years that had passed?

She stares at _him_ , looking at his tattoo, looking at his long hair, looking at his scar and wondering what happened to cause it, looking at his clothes, a black band shirt of a band she had heard him talk about once, it was My Chemical Romance, but he never talked about them again, he had a smile on his face, a sight she rarely saw. She stares at him. His eyes dart around the room, when they finally find hers. She looks away, packs up her laptop and pays before fleeing the bar.

"Hi." His voice stops her in the middle of the road. His voice stops her heart beating. His voice stops her nerves. His voice stops her from breathing. She can't move. She hasn't heard that voice in so long, she forgot how it sounded.

"Don't run away." He says. She hears him walk her way.

"I want to talk to you."

Padmé stays silent.

"I've stuffed up so many relationships, it took me so long to gets Ahsoka's friendship back, Obi-Wan thought I was lost, Satine was mad at me for leaving you. Please, I want yours back."

"My what back?" She asks coldly, "My friendship? Or my love?"

"Either." He says, "I still love you, after all these years, but if you don't want love, I'm happy with that, I'm too in love with you to not accept that. I just want you back. Please." He begs.

"You don't know me anymore. How are you still in love with me? I've changed. You broke my heart by leaving, you left me without a message, or anything. You left after your mother's death because you were sad, I get that, but I could've helped you, you could've left a message that you were leaving. I got used to having you out of my life, and now you're back. I don't love you like I did. I don't love you anymore. That was years ago." She explains.

She still has her back facing him.

He grabs her hand. His hand is so warm, so comforting, but she remembers not to fall for it.

"Please." He steps closer, "Could we give this a try? I'm willing to wait for your love."

She turns to face him, "But I'm not sure I can do that, Anakin." She says softly.

 _Anakin_. She had said it. It was a name she had forced herself not to think of. She had erased from her thoughts, Anakin was just _him_. He was just _him_. He didn't have an identity, she didn't know him anymore.

Their faces are close.

Anakin sighs, " _Please_. I'm begging you, Angel."

Her heart stops beating again. Angel. _Angel_. He called her Angel. He would always call her Angel, when she sat on his lap while watching something on television, when he felt like it, when they first met. Angel was his old name. Her old identity. And it brought back so many memories.

"Remember when we danced there?" She whispers softly.

"Of course I do." He replies.

"Please, Angel, I want you back, I want to try this love thing again."

"You won't leave me again?" She asks.

"Of course not, Angel."

She stands still, thinking about it.

"We'll see." She finally says, her lips pursed. She wasn't totally convinced that he wouldn't break her heart again, and she knew it would take a while to forgive him.

He looks at her, "Really?"

She walks away, leaving him stunned.

 **So, what I've changed here is the last part only, this is the way I saw the 'okay'. It was probably the tone I thought in my head, she says it with reluctance, but others didn't get it, so I've changed it. I hope you like this version better :) I am so sorry for the MCR references, if you like MCR, that is. If you like My Chemical Romance, please please tell me because they're my favourite band I love them so much (even though they're broken up *cries*) I'm not sure where the hell this story went either, anyway, please review if you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
